Heaven (Monster Girl Quest!)
Summary Heaven is an extradimensional space created from sheer holy magic by Goddess Ilias. It is the home of all angels and of most close allies of Ilias. Due to Goddess Ilias' hatred of monsters, Heaven has always opposed monsters, culminating in the Great Monster War. While Heaven was inferior to monster forces, Ilias' reckless behavior nearly destroyed the entire world during the war, forcing Alice I and the Six Ancestors to seal themselves away, in exchange for the safety of the world as a whole and of the remaining monsters. As the death of many monsters would lead to the seal placed on Alice I being broken, Ilias was left unable to directly attack monsters and relied on heroes slaying the current monster lord for her instead. However, the goddess was plotting to rid the world of monsters in alternative ways in the meantime. She recruited Promestein, a heretic scientist formerly banished by Ilias herself for her studies and Black Alice, a ruthless and legendary Monster Lord supposedly slain by Heinrich in the past. Both of them would help with the "Re-Creation" of the world, which would involve the extermination of all monsters and humans, leaving the world empty and free to be repopulated by creatures designed by Ilias directly. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C to 2-A | 2-A | 2-A | 2-A to at least 2-A | 2-A Civilization Type: At least Planetary Civilization (Holds dominion over Heaven, which contains entire continents inside it, likely making it of similar size to Earth), possibly Universal Civilization (Heaven includes Goddess Ilias, who embodies holy magic on a universal scale) Name: Heaven Origin: Monster Girl Quest! Classification: Extradimensional Theocracy Kardashev Level: Likely Type VII (Can utilize chaos for various purposes, which is the force responsible for the creation of space-time itself and has shown the ability to outright erase parts of it) Age: At least hundreds of thousands of years old Population: At least one million (The population of angels is considered to be 1:100 to the human population, which should be around 400 million by the year 1400), possibly higher (The number of chimeras likely far outweigh the population of angels) Territory: Heaven, eventually the entire Earth. Heaven has limited influence on other timelines through the reincarnation system Technology/Abilities: |-|Chimeras and Dolls= - Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Breath Attack (Can breath fire, ice, electricity, poison, darkness or light), Healing (Can heal themselves), Poison Manipulation (Can inflict foes with artificial viruses), Disease Manipulation (Can inflict a virus that quickly damages the victim), Status Effect Inducement, Mind Manipulation (Can cause enemies to enter a trance through various methods), Berserk Mode (Can go berserk to increase all of their stats), Statistics Amplification (Can increase their own statistics or their allies'), Hair Manipulation (Dolls can extend their hair to absorb the health of their enemies), Absorption (Can absorb health from enemies as well as absorb poisoned enemies whole), Self-Destruction, Body Control (Dolls can dismantle their bodies to attack independently), Sound Manipulation (Can cause various effects through singing or attack with soundwaves), Sleep Manipulation (Can put enemies to sleep through songs), Death Manipulation (Can instantly kill enemies through certain songs), Fear Manipulation (Can stun opponents in fear with a roar), Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage ghosts through their magical attacks and harm angels through their holy attacks), Summoning, Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Power Nullification (Can nullify attempts at reflecting or absorbing attacks with all of their holy or dark attacks), Time Manipulation (Can slow or stop time for their enemies), Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Enhanced Senses (Can detect any disturbances within the wind, down to the smallest insect moving), Precognition (Grandine allows them to detect any disturbances in the universe’s flow and to automatically reacts to them. Mere bloodlust can affect the universe’s flow, allowing them to detect it), Statistics Reduction (Can make enemies weak to elemental attacks), Vibration Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Can freeze space itself), Matter Manipulation (Can create nuclear fusion), Acausality (Type 1) - Resistances=Resistance to Death Manipulation (Immune to the death status effect), Void Manipulation (Can resist Monster Lord's Cruelty, the passive void manipulation of Apoptosis and the attack Necrosis), BFR (Immune to Rezone, a skill that warps the opponent through space in order to kill them), Soul Manipulation (Immune to the ascension status effect), Poison Manipulation (Immune to the poison status effect), Power Nullification (Immune to the silence status effect), Mind Manipulation (Immune to the confusion and trance status effect. Unaffected by Tamamo's country-wide charm aura), Electricity Manipulation (Immune to the paralysis status effect), Fire Manipulation (Immune to the burn status effect), Ice Manipulation (Immune to the frozen status effect), Size Manipulation (Resists the minimum status effect), Petrification (Immune to the petrification status effect), Corrosion Inducement (Immune to the digestion status effect), Conceptual Manipulation (Can resist Chaos, which can erase abstracts just from leaking into a universe), Transmutation (Can survive long-time exposure to Chaos and Apoptosis, which would normally transform beings into Apoptosis) }} |-|Ninth Order to Second Order of Angels= - Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Non-Corporeal (Exists purely as holy magic), Possibly Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1. Holy Magic composes half of chaos, which represents the non-existent void that existed before space-time itself. Beings made out of holy magic are unable to be interacted with, even through Monster Lord’s Cruelty’s space-shattering and existence erasing effects), Immortality (Type 2 and 3, possibly 5), Higher-Dimensional Existence (Holy magic composes half of Chaos, which is the existence that spawned all of space-time from itself and has been implied to be part of space-time’s structure), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Can regenerate from being reduced to nothingness by Angel Halo), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with other angels and damage ghosts. Can permanently kill other angels), Magic, Healing (Can heal themselves or others), Resurrection (Can resurrect their allies), Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Power Nullification (Can nullify attempts at reflecting or absorbing attacks with all of their holy attacks), Electricity Manipulation, Hair Manipulation (Can extend and weaponize their hair), Status Effect Inducement (Can inflict various status effects), Statistics Reduction (Can negate buffs from enemies), Soul Manipulation (Can send an opponent's soul to heaven), Empathic Manipulation (Can make their allies become berserk), Air Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can increase various stats of their allies), Mind Manipulation (Can seduce their enemies), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Some can erode space-time with their sheer presence), Reality Warping, Invisibility (Heaven's Gate is invisible to all beings that are not fully holy), Acausality (Type 1) - Resistances= Resistance to Death Manipulation (Resists the death status effect), Void Manipulation (Can resist Monster Lord's Cruelty, the passive void manipulation of other Apoptosis and the attack Necrosis), BFR (Resists Rezone, a skill that warps the opponent through space in order to kill them), Soul Manipulation (Immune to the ascension status effect), Poison Manipulation (Resists the poison status effect), Power Nullification (Resists the silence status effect), Mind Manipulation (Resists the confusion and trance status effect. Unaffected by Tamamo's country-wide charm aura), Electricity Manipulation (Resists the paralysis status effect and electricity attacks), Fire Manipulation (Resists the burn status effect and fire attacks), Ice Manipulation (Resists the frozen status effect and ice attacks), Time Manipulation (Resists the stop and slow status effect), Size Manipulation (Resists the minimum status effect), Petrification (Immune to the petrification status effect), Corrosion Inducement (Resists the digestion status effect), Conceptual Manipulation (Can resist Chaos, which can erase abstracts just from leaking into a universe), Transmutation (Can survive long-time exposure to Chaos and Apoptosis, which would normally transform beings into Apoptosis), Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation (Can resist holy attacks) }} |-|First Order of Angels=Same as previous, plus Immortality (Type 1), Time Travel (Seraphs can freely travel through space-time), Time Manipulation (Can stop time on an immeasurable scale for extended periods of time, preventing the destruction of a timeline), Absorption (Can absorb enemy health or mana), Transformation, Death Manipulation (Can cast death on many enemies), Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation (Can put enemies to sleep), Empowerment (Becomes stronger in forests and cities), Summoning (Can summon reinforcements temporarily) |-|Goddesses= Same as previous, plus Abstract Existence (Type 1), Immortality (Type 8. Dependant on holy magic and chaos), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created Heaven, which is separate from the main world), Creation, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Time Manipulation (Can reset time on an immeasurable scale), Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1), Regeneration (High-Godly. Embodies the nothingness that existed before all of space-time and most concepts and will always come back from it), Void Manipulation (Can weaponize chaos, which is nothingness itself and erases anything it enters in contact with. It can even erase ghosts and angels. Passively causes space-time to erode around themselves. Can completely erase Apoptosis like Adramelech), Chaos Manipulation (Can cause chaos in one's being, causing their cells to destroy themselves or to attack the host, as well as manipulate Chaos), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2. Can erase abstracts like the Spirits), Information Manipulation (Can cause the local space-time to get overloaded with information, redacting speech and then erasing the surroundings), Transmutation (Continued exposure to Chaos or Apoptosis can cause the Apoptosis phenomenon in someone, turning them into an Apoptosis), Quantum Manipulation (Created the Quantum element from themselves), Darkness Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Can re-create the actual big bang on a smaller scale), Teleportation, Power Nullification (Can instantly seal skills with a gaze), Fear Manipulation (Can stun opponents in fear), Smoke Manipulation (Can blind opponents with ink), Breath Attack, Corrosion Inducement (Can cause their enemy's body to get partially digested), Plant Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Can increases gravity to crush opponents), Resistance Negation (Can nullify resistances and immunities through Etermal attacks), Biological Manipulation (Can increases someone's metabolism to the point of destroying them from the inside), Petrification (Can petrify her enemies through certain attacks), Attack Reflection (Can reflect magical attacks back at the users), BFR (Can warp an opponent across space, killing them instantly), Size Manipulation (Can shrink enemies at will), Absorption (On a higher scale than before. Can completely absorb any beings, even angels and abstracts), Enhanced Senses (Can detect any disturbances within the wind, down to the smallest insect moving), Precognition (Grandine allows them to detect any disturbances in the universe’s flow and to automatically reacts to them. Mere bloodlust can affect the universe’s flow, allowing them to detect it), Cosmic Awareness (Can react to the White Rabbit despite being only a fragment of the past, unable to react to time travellers like the White Rabbit), Large Size (Type 0, eventually Type 5) |-|Technology=Void Manipulation (Can weaponize chaos, which is nothingness itself and erases anything it enters in contact with. It can even erase ghosts and angels), Chaos Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2. Can erase abstracts like the Spirits. Created the Four Artifical Spirits and planned to destroy the four original ones), Information Manipulation (Can cause the local space-time to get overloaded with information, redacting speech and then erasing the surroundings), Sealing (Can seal even Goddesses like Ilias with the Six Ancestor’s Great Seal. Sealed the Four Spirits away), Power Nullification (Can potentially nullify all angels’ non-corporeality), Transformation (White Rabbit can transform the users into stronger forms), Biological Manipulation, Cyborgization, Invisibility (Heaven and the Gate to Heaven are all invisible to non-holy beings), Necromancy (Can bring back corpses to life), Resurrection (Responsible for the resurrection system), Soul Manipulation (Can seal souls away) Attack Potency: Large Star level (Even the weakest of chimeras should be comparable, albeit inferior, to a weakened Adramelech) to Multiverse level+ (The strongest chimera can even match the four heavenly knights) | Multiverse level+ (Even 9th circle angels should be superior to the likes of Cassandra, who is capable of harming Alice) | Multiverse level+ (The likes of Eden can fight both Alice and Luka at their peak strength) | Multiverse level+ (Far superior to seraphs like Eden) to at least Multiverse level+ (Dark Goddess Ilias embodies chaos as a whole, which is the primordial power that spawned space and time from itself) | Multiverse level+ (Can seal off and potentially kill the four spirits) Power Source: Holy Magic, Chaos Industrial Capacity: Capable of producing over 400 million replicants in a short amount of time and had enough chimeras to overrun all the countries of the world down to the smallest village in less than 30 years Military Prowess: At least a million angels, likely far more chimeras Notable Individuals: |-|Ninth Order= *Cupid *Valkyrie *Angel Soldiers *Veteran Angel Soldiers *Trinity *Promestein |-|Eight Order= *Archangel Ariel *Archangel Ranael *Archangel Mariel |-|Seventh Order= *Principality Nagael |-|Sixth Order= *Power Muzukiel *Power Berryelle |-|Fifth Order= *Virtue Revel *Virtue Sikiel |-|Fourth Order= *Dominion Endiel |-|Third Order= *Throne Eggiel |-|Second Order= *Cherub Wormiel |-|First Order= *Micaela *Lucifina *Seraph Eden |-|Unknown Order= *Chamaeru *Granaeru *Hermes *Runaeru *Uranus *Eliciel *Heaven’s Gate *Goddess Ilias |-|Chimeras= *Assassinroid *Canceroid *Catoplebas Girl *Chimera Beast *Chimera Bug *Chimera Chariot *Chimera Dryad *Chimera Dryad Vore *Chimera Homunculus *Chimera Medulluhan *Chimera Prison *Chimera Slug *Chimera Tentacle *Chimera Tongue *Drainroid *Experimental Organism A-3 *Experimental Organism AD-5 *Experimental Organism S-2 *Experimental Organism XX-7 *Lamiaroid *Laplace *Little Bug *Radio *Replicant *Trooperoid *Typhon Girl *Yomotsu-Shikome |-|Fake Spirits= *Zylphe *Gnomaren *Grandine *Gigamander |-|Next Dolls= *Rapunzel *Hainuwele *Tsukuyomi *Amphisbaena *Arc-En-Ciel |-|Others= *La Croix *Lucia *Lily *Iron Maiden v2 *Angel Ghoul *Fernandez *Queen Scylla *Queen Lamia *Queen Roza *Titania *Former Queen Harpy *Alice XV *Black Alice Weaknesses: A lot of its members are highly individualistic and work for their own ends rather than for the benefit of the organization. This is especially true for Black Alice and the Seekers of Truth. Key: Chimeras and Dolls | Ninth Order to Second Order of Angels | First Order of Angels | Goddesses | Technology Note: This profile only covers Heaven during the events of the original trilogy, as Heaven does not appear in the Paradox Timeline and is drastically different in other timelines Gallery bg211.png bg212.png bg207.png|Path to the Navel of the World bg208.png|Navel of the World Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Civilizations Category:Organisations Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:RPG Maker Category:Monster Girl Quest! Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Longevity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Healers Category:Poison Users Category:Disease Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Mind Users Category:Berserkers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Hair Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Sound Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Death Users Category:Fear Users Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Summoners Category:Air Users Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Time Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Space Users Category:Matter Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Immortals Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Resurrection Users Category:Soul Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Transformation Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Void Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Concept Users Category:Information Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Plant Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:BFR Users Category:Size Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Necromancers Category:Angels Category:Monsters Category:Chimeras Category:Mutants Category:Sealing Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2